1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reproducing contents in an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for preventing unnecessary power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with advances in the electronic communication industry, an electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal (i.e., a cellular phone), an electronic scheduler, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and the like, becomes a necessity and serves as an important means for fast exchange of information.
Recently, as contents for an electronic device get settled as an object of creating a high value, contents that can provide an interest to a user are increasing competitively. However, cases of illegally distributing contents are also increasing affecting everyone, especially the user.
To address this issue, an electronic device incorporates a technology for security extension of contents. For example, this technology prepares a TrustZone in a hardware manner on a processor and stores authentication information of contents in the TrustZone. Accordingly, in a case of reproducing contents, an electronic device gives a right to use the contents using authentication information stored in the TrustZone, and the contents to which a right to use the contents has been given can be reproduced by the electronic device.
In addition, the electronic device may output contents reproduced by the electronic device to an extension device, such as a Television (TV) using an external output function, so that a user may reproduce the contents on a larger screen and with improved sound quality via the extension device.
An Output Protection Level (OPL) is set to a portion of contents to which a right to use the contents has been set to limit an output to an extension device.
For example, in a case where the electronic device reproduces contents where an OPL has been set using a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), an extension device cannot output decoded data of the contents. For example, the electronic device generates a screen (e.g., a black screen, a mosaic screen, and the like) preventing output limitation and outputs the same together with decoded data to the extension device, and the receiving extension device is allowed to output a screen preventing the output limitation on a screen that outputs the decoded data.
With this reason, contents where the OPL has been set cannot be reproduced by the extension device.
However, the electronic device performs an unnecessary operation of providing decoded data to the extension device even under a situation where the extension device cannot output the contents where the OPL has been set. This may be a cause of generating unnecessary power consumption of the electronic device.
In addition, the extension device outputs a screen preventing an output limitation in an overlapped manner when outputting contents where the OPL has been set, thereby decreasing a user's satisfaction.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for preventing unnecessary power consumption, which occurs when an electronic device reproduces contents where an OPL has been set.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.